The present invention relates to a motorcycle foot rest or foot peg that has a heel rest that will pivot from a stored position rested against edges of the foot rest to a working position extended from the foot rest, to support the heel of a rider's foot on the foot peg.
In the past, various stirrups and foot pegs have been advanced for use with motorcycles to support the ball of a rider's foot.
Foot pegs with heel rests also have been used, but the existing heel rests are fixed in position relative to the foot peg itself, so that in instances where additional clearance is desired around the foot peg, or the heel rest is not wanted, the heel rests remain in the extended position.